


00:00:00

by jaqc13



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake's POV, F/F, Pollination, With a dash of White Rose and Bumbleby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqc13/pseuds/jaqc13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her timer ran out, but did she make the right choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	00:00:00

She hadn’t even noticed it’d happened.

It wasn’t until initiation that she’d noticed, and with all the people she saw, she had no idea who it could even be. 

It could be the blonde that puked on the air ship.

It could be the Schnee.

Hell, it could’ve been Ruby, the excitable girl from the night before. 

All she knew was that at some point in the day, after she’d reached Beacon, she’d met her soul mate.

Getting paired with the RWY of her team was a slight blessing. Weiss she could’ve done without, but beggars can’t be choosers. She was prepared to wonder who her soulmate was until someone mentioned in passing that their counter stopped at some point before initiation. 

She wasn’t expecting it to be that first night.

It started with Yang. She noticed first, apparently a daily ritual of hers. She’d seem dismayed, distressed even. She’s been looking forward to it, wearing her best clothes that day to make a good impression.

When she mentioned it, her heart skipped a beat. Could it really be that easy? She showed Yang her arm, mentioning that her counter had stopped. 

Apparently it was enough. 

Yang latched on immediately.  A bone crushing hug had her struggling to breath, but the smile on her face would never budge. They left Weiss and Ruby to their own devices for some of the night, sitting and talking in the moonlight. 

Making plans for the weekend to actually have a date or two, they headed to bed hand in hand.

* * *

Ruby’s whistle made her shoot up, ears ringing. Holding her human ears, she winced in pain, giving Ruby a light glare. She merely grinned, pointing to the bathroom Yang was walking out of. 

Smiling at the blonde, she made her way in, getting ready for the day. Through the walls, she heard the whistle once more, as well as Weiss’ short shriek. Walking out of the bathroom, she saw Weiss, hands on her hips. Glancing at her counter, she blinked and congratulated the heiress.

Who apparently didn’t know.

Weiss stared blankly at her counter. A frown quickly formed on her face, before a squeal from Ruby had them all looking at her. 

She held up a counter at 00:00:00. 

Weiss bit her lip, considering. She sighed, going into the shower. 

Ruby’s crestfallen expression had her going in and locking Weiss out of the bathroom, Yang doing the same from the door.

It took a close call to being late, but Weiss agreed to a date.

* * *

It was years later they realized. It shouldn’t have taken that long, not really.

They’d been talking, all of them content, happy.Their love life was great, as were Ruby and Weiss. Team RWBY was always in effect, no broken bonds.

But something felt... wrong.

Something was missing.

They’d been chatting about nothing, before seeing a couple meet for the first time. A fond smile was on everyone’s faces as they hugged, and strangers wished them the best. 

Picture perfect.

They knew the were soulmates, there was no alternative. Even if they weren’t 100%, they knew they belonged together. 

Weiss and Ruby felt the same. 

So when they tried to figure out when the first time they saw each other, she realized.

They’d all seen each other at, approximately, the same time.

Minutes passed in silence. 

Was this what was missing?

Ruby broke the silence first, ever the leader. She and Yang were always close, but they never felt the way she and Yang did for each other. But she’d always felt... close to Blake. 

Yang felt the same for Weiss, the Dragon admitting a fondness for the Queen of Ice.

Weiss was hesitant, as she’d been with Ruby at first. She reciprocated Yang’s feelings, who wouldn’t? And she had become her second closest confidant, after Ruby.

As for her? Well. Let it never be said cat’s can’t share.


End file.
